12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Liquor's Store
Liquor's Store, or just simply "Liquor", is a shop that sells beer and liquor, The shop is run by a weird-looking being/anthropomorphic Match named Liquor. Much like Rhoda's Bar, the store is blank looking, with a white background. Though, in the final episodes of Season 1 and the rest of Season 2, the shop becomes quite colorful, as there is blood smeared across every wall. Many major events happen in the store, such as Liquor being delivered a letter from Roostre's son, the unveiling of the second eye and many more. The shop also has a basement, which holds kegs of beer. Season 1 The Store First Appeared in "Hired", Mouse and Skillet crash there Yellow Jet on the ground next to a Liquor Store, Mouse wants to get a drink and goes into the store, Meets Liquor, then Mouse gets the Liquor bottle that is 300$ and drinks it, throws it on the ground and without pay then leaves. "Signals" - Mouse enters the Store to get a drink for and not Golden Joe, Similar to Hired, Mouse gets the Liquor bottle that is 300$ and drinks it, throws it on the ground and without pay but this time gets screamed at the Man-Woman with a large siren sound. "Spider" - During the Nighttime Liquor reads a letter erroneously delivered to him written by someone named "Mosquitor." A large amount of blood drips from the letter. "Rememorized" - Man-Woman visits Liquor at his Liquor store, the woman whose job at the diner is not working out with she will play catch instead serving food at the diner, Liquor has an idea about the Woman standing out the road flip people off with the Middle Finger which the Woman doesn't understand but Liquor thinks it's neat. "Spharktasm" - Liquor in his Liquor Store makes a Cameo on Shark's Monitors. Season 2 In the episode "Bowtime", The Store is covered in Blood as Liquor and Roostre enter the store, Liquor shows Roostre the basement in the Liquor store, as soon they enter the basement, Liquor smacks Roostre in the back of a head with a pipe and locks him down the basement, as he's stuck in a giant web, made by a giant spider. Liquor locked him down there due to Roostre being unaware of him possibly restarting everything. "Surgery Circus" - Rectangular Businessman visits Liquor to buy a drink named "Rusianik Chyd". After he grabs the drink, Liquor makes fun of the square being, calling him a "Stupid bob quart" and a "Purple wafer" After he flings more insults, Liquor only gets screamed at by the Man-Woman, using her siren sound. Though, Liquor taps a button, which freezes both the Man-Woman and the businessman. He begins to record himself with a small camera, which he pulled out from behind his desk. Eventually, Peanut Cop enters the shop, acting stoned as usual. Then, Liquor fakes his death by getting Peanut Cop to shoot him. The event is shown on the monitor in front of Shark and Rectangle Businessman. The screen cuts back to Liquor's shop, where his small camera is aimed at a television screen, which displays Liquor's dead body leaking blood. After the fakes his death, Liquor presses a button, which makes the illusions of the Rectangle Businessman and Man-Woman inside his shop, disappear. Golden Joe appears with the Eye's severed leg in his hand, Mouse and Eye visit the shop soon Liquor knows that Fitz brought the eye while Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are both into drinking and drinking liquor, Then Liquor opens a hidden door behind his shelf, which reveals a second Eye, identical to the first, later The Hand breaks down the door to Liquor's store and attacks Peanut Cop and Golden Joe who are alone in the store. "Booger Haze" - Peanut Cop and Golden Joe, still at Liquor's shop, attempt to fight off the Hand in vain until Liquor traps it in a jar, Fitz discovers the Hand in the jar using his laser gun, he jumps to inside the stores cash register area to know who's hand is later Fitz drinking his Liquor is on the area with the Hand in a jar while Skillet, Golden Joe and Liquor are listening to him about the hand is up to something while drinking Liquor, Golden Joe then speaks about it "For real up Man, I think it's trying to straight up trip, I think it's trying to Hamburger it's way to eating us a Hotdog or something homey Cause I had a Hotdog in my day, Man them, Boy them Franks---Whoo", Fitz says "MMM, NO Not That", Golden Joe then teleports as The Two Eyes come and become friends and talk about the Hand that cut off their legs, Fitz has as idea about leaving the Liquor Store with Skillet, Liquor has the Hand in a jar knowing what Fitz is leaving for, Golden Joe teleports back to know why he left him to leave the store and leave the Hand in the jar to them, Golden Joe then rants and swears at him as he dosen't know what he is doing at the Liquor Store, Liquor comments he is so mean when he is drunk, then Golden Joe sticks up the middle finger. "Enjoy The Arm" - Liquor performs a stand-up comedy routine for the Eyes in an unknown room full of Liquor on the shelves, a mouse hole, and a stage which Liquor is on using a microphone and light can be seen and an exit door next to them can also be seen. Coming to see them as their eyeballs, he comments about the town is made of cardboard, the Eyes consider him "Funn- Eye", soon Liquor thanks him and tells a joke about a Bagel at a Hat store, he is getting started, Liquor tells more jokes about three ships, not two ships, comments about a round of drinks for the Eye but the two don't drink, a another joke about someone walking into a house and say "Happy Birthday, I brought you a Bowtie and the guy says not another tie", Liquor laughs and he knows he said that to her, then he says about hearing something about a screaming lemon, later he says something about giving a hand, showing off the Hand in a jar to the Eyes, He then goes into a back room and talks to the Shadowy Figure, which seems to be a cardboard cutout with a light behind it. Meanwhile, The Eye says "Someone sounds mad back there", one of the Eyes grows an arm and pulls out a gun. "Meat Warrior" - At Liquor's store, The Eyes are in the Liquor Store the 2nd eye arms a gun at him then hits him as the Eye thought him was his friend and then The Eye is followed by the 2nd Eye using his gun exiting the store offscreen, the Hand breaks out of the jar and runs out later Liquor and Peanut Cop drop at the Liquor Store using the Firetruck, the Peanut goes into the store for alcohol as Liquor drives off, Peanut drinks some Liquor then someone shoots Peanut Cop with darts then he fell then traps him in a room with the Shadowy Figure. "Meaty Dreamy"- While in the Liquor Store Peanut giving bottles of Liquor and shooting Golden Joe who teleported on the stores shelve, he thought he was an Alien after ranting at him and talking about Christmas, Golden Joe shows Peanut Cop an unusual photo of the two Eyes, in which one of them appears to have grown a strange purple limb in place of a leg. Peanut Cop tells him that "the code is replicating itself in a bad way", and that at the sometime Golden Joe doesn't know what he about as he says "What's that Jimbo-Kanibmo mean man"? Peanut Cop says "What The Jimbo-Kanibmo"? says "Golden Joe" he laughs and he says "Never, stop, Drinking, Ha, it's almost over." then his gun shoots him to air. "Eighteen" - The Liquor Store is one of the Buildings that is blown up by a button by Shark and then the store is officially destroyed. Appearances "Hired", "Signals", "Spider", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy The Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy" & "Eighteen" Trivia * Oddly Enough The shop does not appear in "INVICTUS". Though, Rhoda and Liquor make cameos in the special, as they are being contained within jars. * Some scenes an extended part of the store featuring shelves covered in blood seen in a few episodes as Bottles of Liquor on shelves, in the frozen cabinets, tobacco and cigarettes are seen on the wall, an alligator-like item is on the bottom of the Shelve and a beaver-like item can be seen in a frozen cabinet in Meat Warrior. Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Locations